grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Attic (Floor)
The Attic is a large room located on the uppermost floor of Granny's house and can be accessed by going through the door next to Bedroom 2. It houses a one way shortcut to the Bathroom using a vent that drops you down from above. Layout In the center of the room, there is a mannequin which can be knocked over and despite making a very soft noise, it can get Granny's attention. There is an empty chest in the far end to hide in and a vent to the left that is covered by a metallic door, which can be pushed away to obtain the shortcut to the bathroom. There is an open doorway that leads to the "Jail Room", but there is unstable flooring which, if the Player hasn't placed a plank down yet, can cause the Player to fall to the ground floor of the Main Room and be knocked unconscious and start a new day, or cause a Game Over if it is Day 5 or Day 6 if the Player has assembled the Painting Pieces. There is a doorway to the right blocked by three planks that leads into a room that holds a crib and a desk, refereed to as the Baby Room. To access it, use the hammer to bring down the boards, but be warned, not picking them up or dropping them will cause sound that draws Granny. Inside that room is a door that connects the "Baby Room" and the Jail Room, but it is locked and just like the backyard door, only Granny can open it. The only way to get in there if by using the aforementioned strategy and use a plank to cross the unstable flooring. Be aware that placing the plank causes sound to will lure Granny towards your location. Even if the broken floor is intact after placing the board, stepping on it will break the broken floor and it will cause sound again. In the Jail Room, there is a wheelchair, unused long enough that a spider web is on it and a large cell with a camera watching it. A small ventilator lies inside the cell with an item that the player must grab, though its blocked by a rotating fan that must be deactivated using the Cutting Pliers on the wire next to it. If the player doesn't hit the camera with the hammer before entering the cell, the doors will shut in and an alarm is triggered. The player has to loose the screws on the cell door which will drop afterwards and that will cause a sound. Spawning * A piece of the Picture can be located in the vent shaft. * A key item used in the player's escape, usually a cogwheel or a key, is found in the the Jail Room's ventilator. Trivia * Falling through the unstable wooden floor will make the player fall into the first floor and be knocked unconscious, ending that day's progress. Placing a plank doesn't prevent the player from falling if they move to the sides, so its advised to stay in the centre of the plank as you walk over it. ** A secure but risky method of crossing would be to couch while walking across it. However this is rather dangerous for a variety of reasons, should the player accidentally stand up they will be guaranteed to fall, and if Granny is present on the attic the player has no means of getting away from her as she will catch up to you and knock you out no matter what side of the plank you are on. * Granny cannot see through the bars in the Jail Room, she treats it like a wall. However, she can walk through the door as if it is Clingfilm * Attempting to pick up the item inside the ventilator without first cutting the wire will result in the screen violently spinning and blood to appear on the screen. The player will be briefly unable to pick up any items. * Placing the Teddy on the crib that is located in the room boarded up by wooden planks will make Slendrina appear, replacing the music with the Slendrina theme for a few seconds. If the player is lucky enough to have Granny witness it, she will faint as if struck with the crossbow, and respawn. * If you are in the attic, you'll always hear an unknown animal's sound coming from outside (It can only be listened on the attic). It might be a wild animal from the surrounding woods. * The Blue Vase is on the shelf next to the Jail Cell. Category:Rooms Category:Attic